You
by SpiffyBoo
Summary: [songfic] Gabriella's minijourney to find lovesomeone to hangout with this weekend.


You

**This is just a oneshot, inspired by the song "You" by S Club 7. It's a romance fic. Basically, it's Gabriella trying to find love. But every time she thinks she finds love, someone else gets there first. **

**I pretty much used the video and song for inspiration to make this. If you watch the video, you'll see the similarities.**

**I think I'll rated this T for teen, because well, you'll see at the Ryan scene.**

_You are all I need to get me through (get me through now baby)  
Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you)  
Sweet anticipation  
It's giving me the butterflies  
And my heartbeat's racing  
Cos loving you is beautiful  
When you're so irresistible  
So don't stop (don't stop)  
What you're doing baby  
So good (so good)  
And it drives me crazy  
One touch (who-ho-hoo)  
I'm in heaven, yeah  
Cuz loving you is so beautiful baby cuz..._

As Gabriella Montez walked through school, she couldn't help but notice how it seemed everyone in her school was dating. She suddenly felt embarrassed walking alone, as she saw the pairs of students holding hands.

Gabriella was about to rush to class, when she saw her friend, Troy Bolton, standing alone by his locker. Gabriella smiled and went up to talk to him. She knew he was single, so maybe they could hang out, pretending to be in love.

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella smiled, when she got closer to her friend.

"Oh hey, Gabs," Troy smiled back at her. "What's up?"

"Not much," Gabriella replied. "Isn't it funny how like everyone seems to be dating someone?"

"Yeah," Troy laughed. "It's couple season at East High."

_You are all I need to get me through (to get me through now)  
Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you now)  
You have taught me how to love  
An angel sent from high above  
Now I know that all I need is you  
Cuz I need you and you need me  
And we'll always be together  
Before I knew what love was  
I always ended up in tears asterisk  
It's just the way my world was  
Until you walked into my life  
It's something that I just can't hide_

Gabriella was about to say something, when she saw their friend Sharpay walk up to them. Gabriella wasn't sure what Sharpay's relationship status was, but she didn't care.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could hang out on Friday," Gabriella went back to focusing on Troy. "I'm sure everyone else is going on dates, but we could go as friends."

"Sorry, Gabs," Troy said, putting his arm around Sharpay. "Me and Sharpay are going out on Friday."

Gabriella stood in shock as she watched her two friends kiss each other. She couldn't believe it. Troy are Sharpay were dating! Gabriella smiled and walked off away from the new couple.

_Real love (real love)  
Has come my way  
And I know (I know)  
That it's here to stay  
And it feels (who-ho-hooo)  
Like never before  
Cos loving you is so beautiful baby cos...  
You are all I need to get me through (to get me through now)  
Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you now)  
You have taught me how to love  
An angel sent from high above  
Now I know that all I need is you_

As Gabriella walked through the couple-infested halls of East High, she couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with her. Why did it seem like everyone was dating someone else and she was single? Gabriella searched through the couples and finally found a familiar face that was standing alone. It was Ryan Evans.

Gabriella had always thought Ryan was really sweet, but never was interested in him. But right now, Gabriella just needed someone else who was single to talk too.

"Hey, Gabriella," Ryan said, as Gabriella got closer. "You seem frustrated. What's wrong?"

"Hey, Ry," Gabriella smiled and then went into explaining her dilemma. As she talked, Ryan nodded as if he understood what she was saying.

"Yeah, sometimes, it just seems like everyone is in a relationship," Ryan agreed. "But don't worry, 44 of adults in the USA are single. It's not half, but it's still a lot."

"Thanks, Ryan," Gabriella smiled again. "Do you want to hang out this weekend?"

"I'd love to, but I can't," Ryan said. "I have a date."

"With who?" Gabriella practically screamed, surprised.

"Zeke," Ryan said, just as Zeke Baylor came over to them. "We're going out with Kelsi, Martha, and their boyfriends."

Gabriella said goodbye to both Ryan and Zeke and went on. She couldn't believe it. Ryan and Zeke were together? As Gabriella walked past more couples, she began to feel like her goal of finding someone single to hang out with was going to be much more of a challenge than she thought it would be.

_Cos I need you and you need me  
And we'll always be together  
Cos I need you and you need me  
And we'll always be together  
You're my inspiration  
My world just seems a brighter place  
I just wanna tell you  
I've never ever felt this way  
I've never thought I'd see the day  
Real love (real love)  
Has come my way  
And I know (I know)  
That it's here to stay  
And it feels (who-ho-hooo)  
Like never before  
Cuz loving you is so beautiful baby cuz..._

Gabriella continued down the halls of her school. She was on the verge of giving up and just facing the facts that she had no plans for the weekend and no one else was single.

"Hey, Gabriella!" a voice called her name, and Gabriella turned around. She saw her best friend, Taylor McKessie, and Taylor's boyfriend, Chad Danforth, walking fast to catch up with her.

"Hey, Tay; hi, Chad," Gabriella said, stopping to allow them to catch up. "You guys have a big date this weekend?"

"Yeah, but we need to ask you something," Taylor said. She nudged her boyfriend telling him to continue.

"We were supposed to do a double date with a guy and his girlfriend, but his girlfriend dumped him," Chad explained. "We want the date to still happen, but we don't want our friend to be alone, so will you come alone with us? You don't have to like the guy, but just so he won't feel like a third-wheel."

"Sure, who is he?" Gabriella asked. She was so frustrated with finding plans, she'd go out Chad, Taylor, and whoever they were talking about.

"Just be at the mall at 5," Taylor said, as the warning bell went off. "We'll tell you later."

Taylor and Chad went off to their homerooms, and Gabriella stood in the hallway for a few more minutes. She finally found someone to hang out with, even though it was a blind date. She wasn't alone for the weekend.

_You are all I need to get me through (to get me through now)  
Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you now)  
You have taught me how to love  
An angel sent from high above  
Now I know that all I need is...  
You._

**Okay, that's the story. Sorry the song sections are so long, I had to do that so I could get most of the song in (except one section which I cut out). Reviews, please.**


End file.
